Jodi comes home
by kepc
Summary: Xander is one year old and Stevie struggles daily to move on from her grief at the loss of Alex . Jodie returns with Matt and some exciting news.
1. Chapter 1

Xander was nearing his first birthday and the sadness that Stevie still held in her heart sometimes threatened to drown her in sorrow.

Daily she pushed herself onwards.

Nightly she dreamed of Alex.

Her connection to him so strong she sometimes wondered if she should ask the local doctor to refer her onto a psychologist.

She put on a brave face for her son and her friends, not wanting to drag them down with her into the dark, cold pit that was her life.

Xander was all that kept her going.

...

Jodi and Matt were finally clear to resume their life.

With her belly round with child Jodi daydreamed of rejoining her friends and her old life.

Meg was thrilled to finally be able to have her daughter and now son-in –law coming back into her life and when Jodi told her of the grandchild she was carrying Meg cried and so did Jodi to the point Jodi hung up as neither woman could speak.

An hour later Jodi had rung back and Meg had told her off all the happenings in the district in the time of her absence.

Meg told her of Alex's death and Stevie's deep sorrow and how she tried to hide it from everyone but they were all so aware of her loss and depths of despair and no one knew how they could help her anymore.

Hanging up the phone Jodi cried with grief for her friend knowing how difficult it was to be away from the ones you loved.

...

Alone in the shower Stevie cried as she usually did.

No one could hear her.

Sliding to the floor the water beating down on her she sobbed.

"Alex." she whispered.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't want to go on without you. Oh it hurts."

...

Xander birthday passes in a whirl and although she pretends to be happy all of her friends see through her masquerade.

Meg arrives and there is great excitement at her return and a wonderful distraction for Stevie.

Meg announces. "I've got a present for you Stevie."

"It's Xander's Birthday not mine Meg." Stevie replies smiling.

Meg walks to the door and brings Jodi into the room.

Stevie sobs uncontrollably and all the women present join her.

Tears flow throughout the evening as they chat and catch up.

Stevie feels lighter than she has in a long time and she suspects it's all the tears she's cried.

Gathering her thoughts she asks. "Oh Jodi I'm so sorry I didn't even ask about Matt where is he and is he coming soon?"

Jodi smiles and reaching over to take Stevie's hand she replies. "Yes he is but he had to go and pick up one of our friends I hope you don't mind."

Stevie chuckles and says "Jodi if they're a friend of yours then I'm sure I'll love them.'

...

"Right here we are mate." Matt says as he switches off the engine.

Walking to the back door he knocks and calls "Hello any one home?'

Stevie rushes into the kitchen hugging him and says. "Oh Matt it's so good to see you again. "

Looking puzzled she says "Jodi said you were bringing a friend! Where are they?"

"I'm here." He says as he steps into the room.

Stevie face is ashen and she passes out.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jodi comes home and brings a friend. Chapter two.**_

Marcus picks Stevie up off the floor and carries her into the living room.

"Maybe we should have told her who it was instead of surprising her like that." Jodi offers.

"Stevie! Wake up! Stevie!" Jodi calls.

Slowly Stevie stirs and then she sits up and stands quickly almost toppling over again.

Confusion on her face she says. "What happened I saw Matt and then...Oh my god."

She looks around the room and he isn't there.

...

She cries her lip quivering she hugs Jodi and says. "Jodi I need to see a Doctor I think I'm going mad."

Jodi smiles and says "Stevie you aren't going mad you did see him."

Stevie shakes her head and says. "Jodi please don't tell me that. He's dead!"

Jodi says "No Stevie he's not. Because he helped Matt they were after him so they had to take him to protect everyone else. It took them a while to track him down and then they waited for things to calm down. When the police knew there was danger they stepped in before anyone got hurt. "

...

Stevie sits with tears streaming down her face.

She wipes the tears and says. "So I'm not going mad?"

Jodie smiles and says " No you're not going made he's just in the kitchen talking to Kate, Taylor and Grace they're pretty shell shocked as well."

Stevie nods trying not to cry and says. "Can I see him?'

Marcus helps her up and they move back it the kitchen.

...

Looking up he smiles at her.

Tears stream down her face and she quips "Haven't you got a hug for an old friend?"

Standing he walks towards her and says "Oh I don't know about old you still look pretty good considering you're a Mum now."

Holding him close she cries and eventually says. "I've missed you Riley."

"I've missed you too Stevie." He replies.

"Where have you been all of this time?' Stevie asks when she finally halts her tears.

"Well it's a long story Stevie." Riley tells her.

"I've got all night so spill it Riley you owe me because you made me think I was going crazy!"She says.

"Well when they took us they had to make it look like an accident." He begins.

Stevie says. "Us?"

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jodi comes home with Riley and tells a secret. Final chapter :)**_

Alone in her bed Stevie smiles and says. "Alex our little boy is one today. He's almost walking and you've missed all of that.'

Inhaling deeply she rolls over and smiles at her little boy fast asleep worn out by the day's activities.

Smiling Stevie thinks about how unhappy she was this morning.

How she thought she couldn't go on and then tonight it had all changed so quickly.

...

"I don't understand Riley we thought you had drowned. How did the police grab you from the creek?'Stevie asks.

He explains in great detail about what had happened and how he knew weeks ahead of time that they would just pluck him out at some point but he didn't know when.

"So they were watching you?' She asks.

"Yes we were under twenty four hour surveillance and protection." He adds.

She looks puzzled and says "You keep saying we?"

Jodi offers. "Everyone Stevie on Drover's and Kilarney."

Stevie nods and says. "Oh ok."

...

"So did they help rescue everyone we thought it was Ingrid?" Kate asks.

"Yes and no." Riley replies.

"She helped but they were watching to make sure no one would drown." Riley explains.

Stevie looks at him and says. "That is such a cruel thing to do Riley especially for Kate. Do you know how much she grieved for you?"

He smiles and hugs Kate closer to him and says "Yes I do but I had no choice Stevie if we didn't go you could have all been hurt."

Stevie says "There you go again Riley saying we! Who are we?'

From behind her a smooth deep voice says. "That would be me Cowgirl."

She spins and passes out.

...

Alex rises with Xander in his arms and kisses his son and places him in his cot.

Covering him he moves over to the bed.

"Do you think you could move over so I can get in?" He grins.

Stevie stays where she is and says "I don't know Alex I've had the entire bed to myself all year and possession is nine tenths of the law."

He leans over and kisses her and says "God I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you Alex. I thought you were dead at least you knew Xander and I were alright."She says sadly.

"I'm sorry Stevie, if I'd stayed in Argentina I would have been alright but as soon as I came back to you, the police knew it wasn't safe." He explains.

"It was so real Alex. You should become an actor because I thought you died. I really did." She says.

"They gave me drugs to slow my heart so you'd think I was, and the tree was light weight, a prop like they use in the movies." He says sadly.

Sliding in beside her she snuggles into his chest and says. "It doesn't matter you're here now and that's all I care about."

Alex holds her tightly and says. "It's great to have Riley, Jodie and Matt back plus a new baby for Drover's Run."

"Yeah, new babies are wonderful." She says sleepily.

Inhaling deeply he quips "Yes I think we should start practicing for a brother or sister for Xander."

She chuckles and says "Breeze in get me pregnant and then breeze out again."

Rolling her onto her back he kisses her sweetly and whispers "I'm not going anywhere Stevie. I'm staying right here in your arms where we know I belong."

_**The End**_


End file.
